The Weak Link
by Mahokana
Summary: A clumsy dryad who wants to be a hero. I blind boy who wants to see. A feeble son of ares who wants to be accepted. What will happen to this three misfits as they battle the odds with no support. OC, but you might be surprised...


**Da Da DAAAA! OC FIC!**

**Now, a lot of people don't like OC's, so I'm not exactly sure why I'm doing this. But if things start to get to Mary- Sueish, please let me know, so I can fix my story.**

**Well, it's worth a shot… here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I own other characters. **

Lins POV

"Lin, don't do it!"

"Yeah right." I muttered to myself, knife at ready. I may finally have my moment, a triumphant glory. But I'm not going to be stopped by a Nereid, even if she is my best, and only, friend.

Brooke the Nereid glared at me as I sat perched on the branch over the clearing. She hid behind a rock, obviously afraid of the monster I'm tracking. But I'm not afraid. And maybe, just maybe, if I do this, I'll be accepted amongst the demigods.

Brooke glanced around nervously, "Lin, this is crazy! You can't do this, you're gonna get hurt! I can't watch you do this!"

I laughed, "Then don't! This is my fight, so just relax," I stared at her intently, "You've seen me train, you know I can!" But I could tell she was beginning to become very annoyed.

"You. Are. A. Tree. Nymph! You weren't meant to fight!" I flinched as she said that, because she knew that I never wanted to be one.

I was about to reply when a roar echoed through the clearing. Brooke yelped and disappeared in a shower of mist as I readied myself on my branch. Okay, I thought to myself, it's all okay. Breathe in, breathe out! There's nothin' to worry about-

Then it crashed into the clearing, and my heart skipped a beat.

Thrashing around was a Hellhound, about the size of an elephant, give or take a few feet. The beast was completely covered in a harsh black coat with red eyes glowing like hot embers. Claws and fangs so sharp I gulped in spite of myself. _No,_ I thought with as much calmness as I could muster, _don't flip out! Do it-now!_

I flew out of the tree, knife raised above my head, yelling as loud as I could before I reached impact. The Hellhound looked up and snarled just before I landed feet first onto his back, knife raised. It howled, more pissed then hurt from the collision. It squirmed and rolled, trying to shake me off. Somewhere between a heavy body shake and a buck my arms turned to jelly, causing my grip on my knife to disappear. The knife followed shortly behind.

Now that I was completely weaponless, I scolded myself with the part of my brain that wasn't screaming in terror. Why didn't you think this out more? Now you're going to die knowing that Brooke was right. Styx, I'm going to fall! With the strength of panic, I grasped the stupid mutt's mane like my life depended on it.

Oh wait. It does.

Realizing that it couldn't get rid of me, the hellhound charged through the forest. Branches scraped my face and arms, and I felt as if I was on the back of one of those electronic bulls. Trees and bushes flew by, blurring into one another. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes, but the wind blew them completely open.

Bursting out of the woods, the demonic hound ran straight towards the cabins. Campers scattered, screaming and barking orders. Many tried to intercept the Hellion mutt, but to no avail. Though I was confused why they weren't attacking, I was slightly relieved. Still on that psychotic creature as it plowed down trees, I bounced and screamed warnings to the demigods. Even at this speed, I was able to catch a few snips of the commands:

"Everyone out—"

"It's so big!"

"—Girl on the back!"

I silently prayed that it'll be over soon. And that I won't be blamed.

Again.

And that's when I noticed that we're on a sixty miles an hour collision course to the Zeus cabin. But, of course, the freaking mutt didn't.

Oh, crap.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

Nathan's POV

"Come on, Nathan, work with me here!" Annabeth's exasperated sigh resounded in my ears and through my head, making me realize how uncooperative I've been. But in my defense, I couldn't really control my temper at this point. I've sat here for hours, against my will, trying to learn how to read this stupid passage in Braille. To me, it was just a bunch of stupid lumps on paper, and generally a waste of time.

Shrugging my shoulders, I said, "Whatever. I really don't think that learning this will make it any better."

"But Chiron said that-"

"Chiron has no idea what I'm going through right now!"

"He's only trying to help!"

"If he really wanted to help, he would give me a-"

"Stop." Her almost parental voice made my flow of words skid to a halt. I felt her warm hand brush against my arm, making me blush. She's been so helpful, I thought to myself; don't dump your anger on her.

Annabeth had been my tutor for two years, teaching me how to read Braille and learn to fight without seeing. It's been difficult, and I can't really imagine how she put up with me. I've always been bitter and uncomfortable; upset about the great gift I had lost. But what bothered me the most was that I could no longer move independently. I usually had Annabeth or Percy, her boyfriend, to help me out, but who wants to rely on other people for the rest of your life?

Annabeth voice pierced the darkness, "Look, I can't even begin to comprehend what a strain this has been on your life. But these things, every good and bad moment, happens for a reason. You just have to remember that."

"I don't care about the reasons," I choked. Involuntary tears pricked the corners of my useless eyes. Don't cry, not now. "I just want to see."

I wanted it. I wanted to see so bad it hurt. I'm not sure, even now, if I'll ever be able to cope with this curse, with nothing but the dark.

Annabeth squeezed my hand reassuringly, telling me without words that she was there for me, "We're heroes at this camp; you know that. But sometimes being a hero can be more of an internal struggle than you would think. The Fates are cruel to do this to anyone, but to overcome blindness would be the most valiant act of heroism. I have hopes for you, Nathan," her hand slipped out of mine, "but I refuse to help someone who isn't willing to try."

An awkward silence grew between us. I sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just-"

That's when I heard a roar outside of the Big House, far off in the distance. At Annabeth's intake of breath, I could tell that she heard the commotion too. I was tempted to ask what caused the noise, yet it seemed that Annabeth had already begun to leave her sitting position.

"Let's see what's going on." She said. Grabbing my hand, and causing me to blush again, she led me through the Big House. Stumbling and cursing, I followed as fast as I could, but my best efforts were good for nothing. Why does this house have so many pieces of furniture?

Dry summer air blew over my face, instantly heating my fingers and toes from the overdose of air conditioning. Now that we were outside, the disrupting sounds were much more pronounced. Screams, barks, cracks; probably wood, from the noise produced. Confused, I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, when Annabeth abruptly halted. I stumbled clumsily next to her. "Annabeth, what's going on done there?"

"I think someone's trying to ride— Oh Styx!"

Something crashed, I'm positive of that. The crunch of marble and stone filled the air for less than a second, resulting in the rain of smaller debris. Dust filled my lunges, letting me join the chorus of coughs around me. I'm not exactly sure what has been demolished, but I can tell that Annabeth is aware of what's occurred. And judging from her tense hand, it wasn't pretty.

**Like it? Hate it? I would like to know.**

**So… yeah. REVIEW! It's motivational **

**-Mahokana**


End file.
